Pain management
by 5UP3RN47UR4L
Summary: Sam/Dean. Rough Wincest with a little h/c. Challenge fic. Season 1.


**This is a challenge from a friend of mine who asked me to write her a hot Wincest sex scene. She literally wanted a fic in which Dean fucks Sam brainless against the Impala! She wanted the angst!Sam from season 1 and Dean taking control of the situation. So this is what I came up with and she was pretty pleased. **

**Warnings: Wincest, rough **

**Enjoy!**

***SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN***

Pushing.

Grunting.

Shifting,

Grunting.

Panting and more grunting and pushing.

Dean grabbed Sam's hair from behind and yanked his head up. The younger man bent over the Impala's hood yelped in surprise. Dean's fingers wrung Sam's scalp and longish curls painfully but Sam twisted his body moaning in pleasure.

"You like that, little brother?" Dean reached down to whisper to his ear. "Like it when I make you to linger between pain and pleasure?"

Sam shivered and pushed back against his brother. Dean's dick slid deeper into him and massaged his insides slowly. The soft touch of skin was mixed with the rough fabric of Dean's jeans scratching Sam's bare ass and thighs. It was like taking an icy shower on a blazing summer day; it felt good and bad at the same time.

"Oh, you're such a slut for my cock, aren't ya?" Dean murmured and slid his free hand up and down on Sam's left side feeling the tense muscles rippling under his fingers. "Always have, always will."

But they both knew this time it was more than just Dean fucking Sam's brains out in the middle of nowhere. Few months ago the brothers had reunited in order to find their Dad. Jessica, Sam's girlfriend, had died while they were hunting down the Woman in White and nothing had been the same since.

Except _this_.

Dean's cock buried deep inside Sam was still the same as it had been all those years before Sam had gone to California. Dean's lips pressed on Sam's neck as he fucked him through the cold surface of the Impala still felt the same as it had felt when Sam had turned 16 and Dean had fucked him for the first time.

But the need was different. Before the reason to do dirty with your brother was just to get off. Of course that had never been a problem for Dean but he had felt sorry for his poor brother who had shyly admitted to Dean he had never kissed anyone on his 15th birthday.

Dean tightened his hold on Sam's hair suddenly and picked up his pace thrusting inside his brother. This time they hadn't taken their time with prepping and fore playing. This time it needed to hurt and left them sore.

After Jessica's death Sam had been lost from his brother. Sure he had been sitting next to Dean in the car driving around the states but in his thoughts he had been millions of miles away. He had been full of guilt, self-loathing and self-destructiveness. In a way Dean understood him but those were dangerous feelings for a hunter especially when his own ass' safety depended on Sam being in the game.

Sam grunted when Dean pulled himself almost fully out of him only to slam back in. He glued his palms on the hood of the car to keep himself balanced. His legs were shaking and knees buckled under the force of the thrusts. His sweaty skin was on goose bumps because of the cool autumn air and yet he was anything but cold.

_This_ was it now days. Sam needed the pain to control own his pain. He needed to get over Jessica and his dreams falling down to keep himself and his brother safe. Or at least as safe as it was possible. And what would be the better way to forget the monster eating your guts than to lost yourself in the feeling of your brother torturing and making love to you at the same time.

"Do it, Sam", Dean said and bit down on Sam's shoulder shooting the bruise with his tongue.

Sam screwed his eyes shut as he felt Dean's teeth scrap his skin and flesh. Then the hot moist tongue made his eyes roll back. And then, all of the sudden, Dean stopped. He totally froze behind Sam. The only movement continued was the harsh breathing against Sam's neck. Cool, steady puffs on his sweaty skin.

"_Do it_."

Dean let go of Sam's hair and the younger man bowed his head down to hang it lowly between his arms. He was shaking under his brother's heavy body. His throat was dry and hoarse.

Not now! He had been so close!

"Sam", Dean whispered behind Sam's earlobe picking it with his tongue making it wet and then sucking it into his mouth. He traced his fingers over Sam's chest playing with the bulky nipples. "Do it and I'll let you finish."

"Dean – "

"Uh-huh."

Sam gulped. Tears were threating to spill behind his closed eyelids. He tried to swallow them down but there was an odd lump in his throat which made breathing almost impossible. Sam tried to catch his breath but ended up making these strange and kind of pathetic hick-up sounds.

"Come on, Sammy, let it go."

Dean started to move again but very slowly this time. He places soft tender kisses on Sam's shoulder blades which were now shaking as Sam sobbed weakly. He didn't even try to hold back the tears anymore but let them run down his cheeks.

Dean didn't hurt him anymore but his dick rubbing Sam's now sore ass and his tongue mapping the bruised neck still caused enough discomfort to throw Sam over the edge. He came quietly over the hood of the car and slumped down when his arms couldn't hold his body anymore. His exhales were little clouds of steam in the chilly air.

"You okay?" Dean asked leaning his head on Sam's shoulder. His dick was still hard for not coming but he bit down his lips and pulled out of Sam who made an awkward sound at the bottom of his throat. Dean tucked himself in carefully and looked at his little brother splayed over the hood his board back glistening with sweat. His body was fully relaxed and Dean felt almost sorry for him when he slapped Sam hard on his ass cheek.

"Come on, bitch, time to hit the road."

And just like that they were good. Until the next time Sam would need a little reminder of what was real. Until his pain would grow too much blocking his thoughts again.

***SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN***

_Few hours before…_

"_Sam, I can hear you sulking", Dean glanced over to his brother sitting next to him in the car. "Quit it." _

_Sam scowled him under his eyebrows. They were driving down some old dirt road in the middle of nowhere. Dean had wanted to put as much distance between them and Toledo as possible. Sam had been moping around more than usually after they had dropped the poor girl, Charlie, off. _

"_Come on, man, you said it yourself! If she couldn't have prevented his boyfriend's death she shouldn't feel guilty about it so why should you?" _

_Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. "What if I could have? You know, stop it all from happening?" _

_Dean frowned. "What do you mean?" _

_When Sam didn't answer Dean raised his voice a little. "What do you mean, Sam?" _

"_Forget it, Dean." _

_The next thing Sam knew was his head hitting the dash board painfully. _

"_Ouch, what the fuck, Dean?" He asked irritated rubbing his forehead but his brother was already out of the car. Before Sam realized his side's door was yanked open and he was dragged out forcefully by his jacket. Dean hauled him up and slammed against the car._

"_What the – ", but this words were silenced by Dean's lips pressed tightly against his mouth. He didn't ask permission but forced his tongue through Sam's closed lips. Dean's mouth tasted like coffee and double bacon burger and chilly cheese fries. _

_When Dean pulled back they were both out of breath and Sam could feel Dean's hard on against his thigh. The next thing whispered to his ear in his low growled voice made Sam tense up in fear and excitement. _

"_Bent over." _

**The End. **


End file.
